


Finer Things

by siggen1



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggen1/pseuds/siggen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A philosophical difference over food. Teeth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevsgirl72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/gifts).



For a man who proclaims to have no interest in food, Raymond Holt has a deep and abiding appreciation for the finer things in life. That’s why Kevin feels safe rolling his eyes and keep working the pasta dough when Ray, sitting on a stool by the counter, goes on yet another tear about the nutrient-rich, beige, flavorless smoothies he would prefer to exclusively consume if given the option. 

“I think Chianti for this,” Kevin says, indicating the pan of sauce and the hanging strands of pasta. “Could you go downstairs and get a couple of bottles, darling?”

“A couple?” Ray raises an eyebrow. “Are you trying to get me drunk, professor Cozner?”

He smiles. “Absolutely, Captain Holt.” 

Ray’s answering grin warms him right down to his toes. 

“The smoothies would be very practical,” Ray says, clearly not ready to concede the point. 

Kevin smiles at his husband. “Not everything in life needs to be practical.” He leans over the counter to give him a kiss. “And I bet those smoothies wouldn’t get you in the mood the way pasta and red wine does.”

Ray thinks for a moment. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he says, finally, and goes to get the wine.


End file.
